I ll protect you from the night
by MedialunaCalipso
Summary: El amor puede llegar de muchas formas, algunas mas oscuras que otras, no todo siempre es miel sobre hojuelas y Xóchitl está a punto de descubrir que enamorarse no siempre es fácil, mucho menos si tienes que ocultarte porque una bestia sanguinaria está tratando de matarte. La oscuridad está tras de ti y el dolor de tu pérdida es cegador.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vampire Knight le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, yo sólo los tomo prestados, lo que sí me pertenece son mis OC´s.**

**Capítulo 1**

Hasta cierto punto entendía porque mi vida había tomado un rumbo tan…oscuro, sí es que se le puede llamar así, lo entendía pero no quería ni podía aceptarlo, aún ahora a veces sigo pensando que todo es un sueño, y que en algún momento voy a despertar en casa de mis padres, en mi cálida y cómoda sudando y tratando de calmarme.

Para contar mi historia debo comenzar a relatar mi pasado, no es nada agradable, bueno por lo menos las últimas partes de él, no estoy contenta con lo que me tocó vivir pero recuerdo que alguna vez fui, no, fuimos felices.

Todo comenzó una calurosa tarde de verano en Monclova, mi lugar de procedencia. Estaba comiendo helado junto a Sara en las escaleras del exterior de mi casa, aún a veces recuerdo su sonrisa, cálida con pequeñas hileras de dientecitos blancos, ella iba de cumplir seis años y yo ya tenía 13, estaba emocionada porque nuestros padres le organizarían una fiesta, y entonces lo vi.

Era el chico perfecto literalmente, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas en una cara de rasgos delicados y afilados, era precioso por decirlo de alguna manera, y me estaba sonriendo encantadoramente, lo miré mal y volteé mi cara hacia donde estaba mi hermanita, jamás me gustó que los hombres me vieran, a veces aún ahora me siento incómoda. Decidí ignorarlo y seguí hablando con mi hermana pero el chico decidió acercarse. Se veía como de unos 17 años y jamás me imaginé lo peligroso que sería que alguien como el se me acercara.

-Hola señoritas- nos saludó con su extraño acento al parecer era alemán- mi nombre es Cornelius Kittel, y me preguntaba cual es el nombre de tan hermosas damitas.

Había algo extraño en él, no sabía que era pero si lo hubiera adivinado en ese momento tal vez hubiera podido evitar los eventos que se desencadenarían más adelante gracias a ese hombre.

-Yo me llamo Sara, y mi hermana se llama Xóchitl- su dulce vocecita chillona estaba llena de inocencia, y el tal Cornelius le dirigió una mirada hambrienta que me repugnó.

-Sarita entra a la casa por favor- le pedí.

-Claro Xóchitl- se apresuró a subir los escaloncillos y entró felizmente a la casa.

Cornelius vio por un rato la puerta hasta que lo llamé.

-¡Oye!, no sé quien te crees que eres pero si vuelves a verla así te sacaré los ojos- el me vio mal y murmuró algo entre dientes, ahora me arrepiento de mis palabras, tal vez si me hubiera quedado callada nada malo habría pasado.

-Soy tu nuevo vecino, pero no por mucho- me lo dijo de manera juguetona, como si hubiera algún significado oculto detrás de sus palabras. Sólo lo ignoré y entré a la casa.

Desperté esa noche por un sonido extraño, como un gemido ahogado, inmediatamente pensé en Sarita y corrí hacia su cuarto, lo que vi me dejó congelada.

Sangre, mucha sangre en las antes blancas paredes, en la alfombra rosada, y en su cama... oh, Dios mío el recuerdo aún es doloroso, en su cama yacía ella, sus ojos vacíos viendo a la nada, su expresión horrorizada y un largo corte que empezaba en su garganta y le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho.

-¡SARA! ¡SARITA! ¡NOOOO! ¡NO!- me abracé a su cuerpo y traté vanamente de que sus ojitos volvieran a verme, ella aún estaba tibia, mecí su aún cálido cuerpecito hasta que escuché otro sonido, esta vez venía del cuarto de mis padres. Corrí a toda la capacidad de mis piernas el largo pasillo hasta el cuarto de mis padres y allí estaba él.

Cornelius Kittel. Estaba pegado al cuerpo de mi madre como una garrapata. Sentí el agarre débil de una mano en mi tobillo que me sacó del shock, volteé hacia abajo y vi a mi padre, parecía que se había arrastrado hasta mí, escupió un líquido viscoso y oscuro que cayó en mis pies, era su sangre.

-¡C…o..rre! ¡Corre!- estaba muy asustada, así que sólo corrí todo lo que pude, mis ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas. Mi familia había sido asesinada por ¿otra persona?, no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba con ese tipo. Todo el camino fui corriendo y derramando lágrimas amargas recordando a mi familia, que alguna vez fue feliz.

Corrí, hasta que mis piernas llegaron a su límite, y me desmayé.

Mamá…..Papá…..Sarita….¿porqué?...¿qué hice mal?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vampire Knight le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, yo sólo los tomo prestados, lo que sí me pertenece son mis OC´s.**

**Capítulo 2**

Hoy se cumplen 3 años desde ese fatídico día, después de haberme desmayado desperté en un hospital, mi tía materna estaba sentada a mi lado viéndome con una infinita tristeza, era mi tía favorita y la única con la que me llevaba bien.

-Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, creo que sí- me sorprendió lo rasposo y grave de mi propia voz que siempre había sido algo chillona, me ardía la garganta y la sentía reseca.

-Xóchitl nena persona que te lo pregunte pero, ¿qué paso?-su voz sonaba cansada, como si tuviera una gran carga sobre sus hombros, tal vez ella se sentía el mismo dolor que yo.

-Tía, no quiero….- antes de que completara la frase entró un hombre de traje al cuarto del hospital.

-Disculpen que las interrumpa pero tengo que hablar con la menor de edad Xóchitl Mendoza- dijo el hombre con tono altanero.

-Lo siento señor pero no creo que mi sobrina esté aún dispuesta para esas cosas- mi tía lo fulminó con la mirada- y hágame favor de salir de la habitación.

-No tía, está bien, en algún momento tendré que hablar y prefiero que sea más temprano que tarde- mi tía se me quedó viendo un rato y asintió.

-Está bien, pero si me necesitas estaré en el pasillo.

Me quedé viendo la puerta por donde ella acababa de salir hasta que el hombre se aclaró la garganta para llamar mi atención.

-Muy bien señorita soy de la delegación, he venido a tomar su declaración de lo que pasó en su casa la semana pasada- me le quedé viendo raro. ¿La semana pasada? No aguanté más y le pregunté.

-¿Cómo que la semana pasada?- temía ponerme histérica en cualquier momento.

-Señorita Mendoza, sus padres fueron asesinados la semana pasada, para ser exactos el miércoles por la noche del 15 de junio, hoy es miércoles 22. Usted estuvo inconsciente durante una semana al parecer, pero estoy seguro que su doctor podrá informarle de su situación. Ahora a los asuntos que nos competen; no se encontró ningún arma en el lugar de los hechos y los cuerpos estaban destrozados, usted huyó esa misma noche y la encontraron por la mañana inconsciente en medio de un boulevard muy transitado, entonces a la conclusión que esto nos lleva es que usted fue quien asesinó a su familia puesto que fue la única que "sobrevivió", si así se le puede llamar. ¿Qué responde a esto señorita Mendoza?

Estaba sin palabras, como se atrevía este hombre desconocido a acusarme de tal calumnia cuando to aún ni siquiera lograba asimilar mi pérdida.

-¡Escuche señor!, ¡No sé quien se cree que es pero no tiene ningún derecho de venir a burlarse de mi dolor culpándome de un crimen que no cometí cuando el verdadero asesino está ahí afuera, tal vez causando algún otro desastre!- estaba muy indignada puesto que este hombre que ni siquiera se había presentado me culpaba de un crimen que no cometí.

-Y veo que se ha alterado señorita, tal vez sería mejor que cuando se recupere vaya a la delegación a rendir declaración, me retiro, que pase buena tarde.

Y así como vino se fue el muy maldito, y a partir de ahí mis días en el hospital fueron como un borrón cuando menos lo esperé estaba en la delegación con personas haciéndome preguntas extrañas, obviamente creyeron que estaba loca cuando les conté lo que pasó. Se burlaron y el caso del asesinato de la familia Mendoza fue cerrado, jamás buscaron a Cornelius Kittel (si es que ése era su verdadero nombre). De cierta forma ahora lo comprendo, quien va a creerle una historia tan extraña a una chica de 13 años, pero en fin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me mudé con mi tía y estos últimos últimos 4 años los hemos pasado cambiándonos de ciudad puesto que siempre pasan cosas extrañas cuando nos asentamos en un lugar definitivo. Nuestra última locación fue París, ésta vez alguien trató de matar a la tía Mery cuando se dirigía a un centro comercial, ella asegura que quién trató de atacarla tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre y muy brillantes, así que sólo huimos. Tengo miedo, no quiero que tía Mery salga herida, no quiero perderla también a ella.

"Ya estoy harta de vivir así". Pensé mientras observaba a tía Mery dormir en el sofá de nuestra nueva casa, aunque no podía decirle nada, sería ingrato después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, abandonó su vida, sus sueños, todo lo hizo por mi seguridad.

-¿Xóchitl?- me preguntó con los ojos cerrados –. Deja de verme así.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¿Cómo supiste que te estaba viendo?- le pregunté.

-Ese vocabulario jovencita.- Me lo dijo con voz aburrida, me lo repetía tantas veces que creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a que me expresara así delante de ella- Creo que solo puedo decir….te conozco bien cariño, sé lo que quieres decirme, estás harta de que vayamos de ciudad en ciudad y te entiendo. Cuando tenía tu edad era igual de impaciente y tú no has tenido una adolescencia normal desde, bueno…tu sabes lo que quiero decir. Pero dulzura, te prometo que esta será la última vez que tengamos que irnos, de eso me encargo yo.

Su voz, con tanta determinación me asustó, no quería que mi tía muriera, no quería perderla, pero tenía que preguntarle.

-Tía, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? No vayas a hacer alguna tontería, no sabemos realmente que es lo que está pasando y no quiero que te arriesgues.

-Pff. No sé a qué te refieres- se estaba riendo de mí, esa tía mía a veces me sacaba de mis casillas-. Y cambiando de tema, te tengo una sorpresa, espérame aquí.

Esta mujer a veces me asustaba, la última vez que me dijo eso fue en mi cumpleaños y todo terminó con mi pastel explotando. Suspiré cuando regresó. Traía una caja envuelta en un bonito papel azul. Maldita sea por saber que el azul es mi debilidad.

-Tía, sólo espero que este regalo no me vaya a explotar en la cara, o quiera morderme, o rasguñe- La vi mal por un rato y ella sólo tenía una enorme sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Con cuidado comencé a remover el papel con cuidado, al abrirlo completamente me sorprendí. Era un uniforme escolar casi completamente negro, que consistía de una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, un listón rojo, calcetines negros hasta las rodillas, era muy bonito, pero no entendía del todo.

-Tía esto significa que….

-Sip, podrás asistir a una escuela de nuevo-. Me estaba sonriendo ampliamente, no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡Gracias!, ¡muchas gracias tía!-. Estos últimos cuatro años sólo había tenido un montón de tutores, no podía ir a la escuela porque mi tía tenía miedo de que me pasara algo, a veces la paranoia la invadía.

-La Academia Cross es algo…especial, creo que es un lugar muy seguro para ti, esta escuela al parecer tiene sus propios dormitorios dentro del campus, así que no te verás expuesta a ningún peligro para ti.

Estaba tan emocionada que no reflexioné el hecho de que tendría que separarme de mi querida tía Mery hasta mucho después.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muy bien, uniforme. Sí.

Maletas. Sí.

Mochila. Sí.

Libros correspondientes. Sí.

Miedo. No, sólo creo que me voy a desmayar.

-Todo está bien- murmuré para mi misma. Pasé las enormes rejas de metal del precioso edificio estilo victoriano y mientras caminaba iba admirando todo a mi alrededor, hasta que choqué con algo duro, al principio creí que era un árbol pero era demasiado blando, me hice un poco hacia atrás para observar a esta persona y lo que vi me dejó petrificada.

Era un chico guapísimo de un poco común y precioso cabello blanco, no era exactamente muy corpulento pero tampoco estaba falto de músculo, llevaba una versión masculina del uniforme que yo portaba, y cuando le vi a los ojos retrocedí aún más. Eran de un precioso violeta pálido pero tenía una mirada llena de fiereza, lo cual endurecía sus rasgos. Aún así me pareció perfecto.

-Mejor fíjate por dónde caminas idiota- me dio la espalda y caminó a un rumbo desconocido.

Mi primer día y ya alguien me odiaba. Ay.

**Este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia, es un poquito más largo que el anterior pero es mi primer historia, y espero que esté quedando bien :3**


End file.
